


You're Okay Underoos

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fear of Flying, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Peter is scared of flying and he doesn't want any of the avengers to know about his fear. Too bad he has to travel with them in a six hours long flight.





	You're Okay Underoos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!!! Hope you guys like this one shot.  
Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

This was a mistake

Peter Parker was sure this was a _big _mistake

Peter was ten years old when he realised that he had a fear of flying. Uncle Ben had taken him on a vacation at Hawaii and that was the first time he ever stepped a foot on an airplane. He specifically remembered how sick he had gotten and ended up throwing all over his front seat passenger. Heights were okay but flying in a airplane was 'No No' thing in his list

Peter knew he should have said about his fear to Tony when the billionaire annouced they were going on a mission outside America and so needed to fly on his private jet. But he couldn't and he didn't. If it was only Tony then, he would have easily talked to but they weren't flying alone. His favourite and childhood heroes were also tagging along with them. The boy just didn't want the avengers to know about his silly fear of flying. Besides it was only six hours flight. How hard could it be?

It was damn hard.

As the small private plane bounced haphazardly through the clear sky, Peter's heart danced like it was competing for finals. The lights flickered ominously but did not go out proving very less comfort to his racing heart

Peter paled as the plane jerked again and he gripped the armrest tightly. The terrified teen was glad atleast he picked the last seat on the plane or else everyone would be laughing at him right now. He took a glance at all the avengers and found them busy chatting and laughing with each other. His fingers clenched painfully as the small craft was thrown up and down, then right and left. His stomach flipped and he forced down the bile that threatened to rise up his throat "Oh my God" he gritted his teeth. The boy shut his eyes close and hoped no one in the plane would notice him

"No matter how hard you try Bruce, you'll never be able to pick Thor's Mjolnir" said Clint chewing on a packet of nuts. Every avengers laughed enjoying the little banter. Bruce rolled his eyes and turned to face Tony "Tell him Tones I can do it" 

Tony shrugged "I don't know Bruce. You're kinda getting out of shape" 

Bruce's mouth hung open in shock "You think I'm old" Tony grinned "Peter calls you uncle Bruce. Right Pete.." he pointed out looking at Peter's direction only to pause and narrow his eyes on the boy

Peter was visibly shaking on his seat, eyes shut close and face glistening with sweat. Tony shared a worried look with Steve before moving towards his charge

Natasha and Bucky too were on the edge of their seats, wondering what was wrong with their youngest avenger 

Tony sat down next to Peter's empty seat and called out softly "Kid?"

Peter snapped his eyes open and looked at his mentor who was watching him with worried expression on his face "Are you okay?" 

"Pe..Peachy" Peter replied forcing himself to look as calm as possible. Tony stared at Peter looking unconvinced "Are you sure buddy? You don't look good" he placed the back of his fingers on Peter's forehead "Do you have a fever?" 

Peter gave a strained chuckle "No I'm not having a fever Mr Stark" he pressed his lips together when he saw Steve and Bruce walk over to them. He took a deep breath and tried to relax but his stomach kept turning and twisting as the plane shook with the wind

Steve and Bruce were now standing next to Tony, hovering over the pair "What's going on? Is the kid alright?" asked Bruce "Do I need to check him?" 

"I don't...know" Tony's brows creased in concern. He was really worried for the boy. Was he hurt? Was he hiding an injury? Did something happened at school or at home? The older man again shared a look with Steve who understood his silent question. He leaned down a little and asked quietly "Kid are you hurt?" 

Peter shook his head. He was going to reply when the craft gave a violent jerk. The young hero squeezed his eyes shut again and bit his lips to stop himself from crying out loud. He leaned his forehead aganist his front seat as a small whimper escaped through his parted lips "Pla..Plane"

Realization hit Tony like a tons of bricks. The way Peter was close to hyperventilating, he knew what was going on with him "Pete are you... is the flight bothering you?"

Peter paled as he couldn't hold the strong walls anymore and gave a jerky nod "I'm so ..sorry" 

"Hey don't apologise kiddo" Tony said softly and Peter instantly felt an warm and reassuring weight of Tony's hand on his back "Breathe.... it's okay.. keep taking small breaths. It will help you" 

Peter relaxed a bit and did as he was instructed. His stomach was still moving like a roller coaster and Tony kept running his hand in circular motion "In and Out.. Breathe" 

"Why didn't you tell us that you have problem with flying?" Steve scolded the young hero. Bruce nodded beside him "I could have given you something for the ride" 

"Didn't want.. you all to think I'm stupid and... weak" Peter turned his head sideways still clutching the armrest in death grip. Bucky got up from his seat and frowned at the boy "Stupid? Hah! No one thinks you're stupid kid. Everyone here has a weakness" 

Natasha came to stand beside Bucky "He's right sweetheart. No one is perfect. Just because you're scared of flying, it doesn't make you weak" 

"Do you want some mint. It will help with the nausea" Bucky pulled out a packet and offered it to Peter. Clint too extended his packet of nuts "Try these. The salty taste will surely make you feel better"

Before Peter could answer, the plane bounced again and he whimpered. His hand left the armrest and flew to his mouth as he gagged. Tony looked alarmed at Steve and others "Can you give us a minute"

Steve quickly pulled a brown bag from under the seat and handed it to Tony "C'mon people...let's leave the kid alone" 

Peter was so glad the audience was gone because the second he removed his hand, his stomach lurched upwards. He retched into the bag, face pinched and hands pressed tightly to his sides. Tony held the bag for him as he emptied his stomach and heaved short breaths "It's okay... let it out"

Eventually Peter was finished and he slumped sideways on the window breathing heavily "Sorry Mr.. Stark" Tony kept rubbing his back assuring him with his soft words. He gave a glass of water to the boy who rinsed his mouth. He shielded Peter by his body knowing how much the kid needed his privacy "No one is judging you buddy. This is not your fault"

Peter turned to face Tony with tears falling from his eyes. The teen didn't know why he was crying and when Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulder, he collapsed right into his mentor's broad chest, breathing heavily and twisted his right hand into Tony's suit

"Hey....You're okay Underoos. I'm here" Tony cooned and Peter practically melted at the nickname. His mentor had a habit of calling him 'kid' 'buddy' and 'Pete' but he used 'Underoos' only on special occasions. Like he wanted Peter to know, no matter what was the situation, he was always there for him. There was so much love and affection hidden in that one word. It felt like a protective bubble was wrapped around him. He couldn't ask for anything more in his life. Peter's eyes drooped close as anxiety left his body leaving him exhausted

Steve smiled when he saw Tony's lips moving, keeping time with the hand that was gently carding through Peter's hair. This was one scene he never thought he would be watching, escpecially when it came to Ironman. He and the other avengers finally relaxed and decided not to disturb the now sleeping boy

Tony slipped the armrest between both seats, giving Peter easier access to his makeshift pillow but the boy's head had slipped down and was now resting on Tony's lap, hand was still bunching his suit. The billionaire leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He lifted his arm and drew Peter close to his body. Keeping him safe. 

Steve grinned at the scene and pulled out his cell and quickly snapped a picture. Unfortunately the sound of clicking woke Tony up and he looked at Steve who was now smiling sheepishly. Natasha came forward with a blanket and draped it gently on Peter "Is he okay?" 

"He will be" said Tony with a smile "Thanks" 

"Anytime. He's a part of our team... our family" Natasha moved back the bangs from Peter's forehead "The kid is lucky he has you Tony" 

"I think I'm the lucky one" Tony looked down at the boy who sighed in content and snuggled closer

Steve took his seat and pocketed his cell. He got comfortable and was about to read a magazine when he heard a voice 

"If that picture ever leaves your phone, I'll hunt your ass down all the way back to America" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
